goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami and her children cause 9/11 sized chainsaw massacre at school/Beaten up by Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates
Cast *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Mitsuo Kawashima, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Rei Kobayashi, Senichi Tanaka, Tamasaburo Hyodo and Kazuo Matsukata *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Nyakkii Momoyama, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Asako Kageyama, Katsumi Tachibana and Kumakki Mashiro *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Brian as Torippii Sorano Transcript *Minami, the Save-Ums, Nekomura Iroha and the Flowerpuffs took out their chainsaws to begin their brutal 9/11 sized chainsaw massacre. Luna Minami and her children began slaughtering, decapitating, beheading and butchering many students, causing lots of blood and gore to be spilt onto the lockers and the floor. *Sakura Shimano: We are entering this program with some breaking news flash! A deadliest 9/11 sized chainsaw massacre has struck GoAnimate Omega Middle School. 500 students and 300 teachers died and more than 180 students and 160 teachers are severely wounded and injured. We have identified 11 students armed with chainsaws. They have been identified as Luna Minami and her children. Luna Minami and her children said they want revenge so they took their chainsaws to school and attacked everyone. We go live outside the footage of GoAnimate Omega Middle School with Renge Midorihara. *Renge Midorihara: Thanks Sakura Shimano. Here we are outside the footage of the chainsaw massacre. Lots of kids are being rushed to the hospitals. Some of the kids are getting CPR and are being rushed to the ICU! We have lots of students and teachers getting paramedics hooking up oxygen masks onto their faces and put onto spinal boards for a long time! We have lots of students and teachers being paralyzed and in need of 24 hour surgery! We also have lots of students and teachers being completely paralyzed and needed surgery! Now we have my husband Sōta Midorihara who is the principal of this school for the entire month. He thinks Luna Minami and her children have something to do with this. *Sōta Midorihara: Well, it was just a very typical school day and I saw Luna Minami, Nekomura Iroha, Save-Ums and Flowerpuffs pulling out deadly chainsaws and began attacking kids and I saw lots of kids getting brutally injured and 500 kids and 300 teachers even died! I was so scared for my life until I see lots of students and teachers getting paralyzed and put onto spinal boards for a long time! Kidaroo voice 2500% AND LUNA MINAMI, NEKOMURA IROHA, SAVE-UMS AND FLOWERPUFFS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULTS!!! ALMOST EVERYONE IN THIS SCHOOL IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION FOR A LONG TIME AND MANY WILL DIE FROM THEIR INJURIES BECAUSE OF THE 11 OF YOU!!! IF ALL 11 OF YOU ARE WATCHING THIS, THE 11 OF YOU ARE EXPELLED FROM AND WILL RECEIVE A RESTRAINING ORDER FROM ENTERING MY SCHOOL!!! IF EITHER 11 OF YOU GO 100 FEET NEAR THIS SCHOOL, THE 11 OF YOU ARE GOING TO JAIL!! AND GUEST WHAT?!!!! THE 11 OF YOU ARE PAYING EVERYONE'S HOSPITAL BILL!! EVERY SINGLE KID HAS A BILL WITH THE WORTH OF $20,000!!!! THE 11 OF YOU SHOULD BE GROUNDED BY YOUR PARENTS AND BRUTALLY BEATEN UP BY SELKIE AND HER FRIENDS BECAUSE THIS IS THE WORST ACT OF TERRORISM YOU 11 TRAITORS HAD EVER DONE!!!! THIS IS EVEN MEGA WORSER THAN THE COLUMBINE HIGH SCHOOL MASSSACRE!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY!! SO GOODBYE FOREVER AND NEVER COME BACK!!! *Mrs. Minami: (offscreen) Scary Voice 1500% louder LUNA MINAMI, YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN ARE IN DEEP TROUBLE!!! *Renge Midorihara: We will be right back with the interviews with the families of the victims after this 5 minute commercial break! *Mr. Minami: Shouty voice 5000% louder OH!!! (X80) WHAT ON EARTH LUNA MINAMI?!!!! HOW FREAKING DARE YOU CAUSE A MASSIVE 9/11 SIZED CHAINSAW MASSACRE?!!! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT IS AN ACT OF MASS TERRORISM!!!!!!! *Shimano and his friends and classmates. *Shimajirō Shimano: louder THIS IS WHAT YOU AND YOUR CHILDREN WILL GET FOR CAUSING THE 9/11 SIZED CHAINSAW MASSACRE AT SCHOOL!!!!! NOW MY CLASSMATES AND I ARE GOING TO BREAK YOUR SKULLS!!! PREPARE FOR SOME BLEEDING!!!! *Mimirin Midorihara: louder PREPARE FOR SOME BLEEDING!!!!! *Ramurin Makiba: *Takeshi Ishida: *Kikko Hayashida: *Akio Toriyama: *Sakurako Koinuma: *Senichi Tanaka: *Marurin Sasaki: *Rei Kobayashi: *Nyakkii Momoyama: louder PREPARE FOR SOME BLEEDING!!!!! Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Stories With violence Category:The Evil Save-Ums' grounded days Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog